metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kago
The Nintendo Official Guide Book for Metroid Fusion pg. 27 is a species of small insectoid creatures that coexist with each other within large hives, which are caged inside a web of hardened biomatter known as ''' Concept art published in Nintendo Power. They don't actively cause any damage if their hives are left alone, but if fired on, individuals are expelled to defend their homes. Description ''Super Metroid'' Kagos are first seen in Crateria, but are also found later on in Norfair. They appear as a green cage with glowing red biomass inside. The Kago colony can be destroyed if the nest is shot enough times, and when shot members of the colony will jump out and surround it, hopping around back and forth. Remarkably, Kago hives will violently shake the rooms in which they are found with every hit they take from Samus's weapons, suggesting these structures are strongly fixed to the ground. These can be used to collect energy and weapons, and do little damage in themselves as well. They are of very little threat to Samus, only becoming dangerous if large numbers of them are released. ''Metroid Fusion'' In Sector 2, Sector 4, and Sector 5 of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station, there lies an infected version and/or a mimicked variant of Kago, both caused by the X Parasites. The nest has a shiny green web cage, and the Kagos within now glow with a slight purple tint. When another free-floating X merges with one of these Kago's nests, it mutates even further, tripling in size and transforming into a towering purple cage with glowing green, pulsating insides. This form is vulnerable to both the Screw Attack and Shinespark. They often block off certain areas, but can also be used by Samus if frozen to become very useful platforms. None of the Kagos come out when their X-infected nest is fired on. While Kago insects do not spawn from their cage, they are fully programmed as enemies, and unused sprites exist within the game's code. They have no code allowing them to escape their cage. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPXTZwwjGEw Official data ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide '''CRATERIA AREA D (p. 34)' :BLOW THE HIVE :"Stand back a bit and rapidly shoot the pulsating hive until it blows up. Don't move on until you dust off all of the tiny enemies, though." Trivia *In Super Metroid, if Samus crashes into a Kago's nest by Shinesparking, she will be stopped by it. However, in Metroid Fusion, if she does this, she will pass through the nest, although the Kago will not be harmed. This supports the theory of the Kago hives being built out of an incredibly solid matter that permanently fixes them to the ground. *''Metroid Fusion: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' refers to the vine Kago as a "living wall". Gallery SuperMetroid FireFleahive.jpg|Official artwork of a Kago's nest. Image:Metroid-kago.gif|''Super Metroid'' Kago.gif|Animated Super Metroid sprite File:Kraidsketch.PNG|Concept art published in Nintendo Power Image:Fusionkago.gif|''Metroid Fusion'' Image:Fusionkagotall.gif|''Metroid Fusion'' X-infected cage. File:Fusion_kago.png|Unused Metroid Fusion sprites File:Kago spawns in Fusion (unused).png|Kago spawns programmed back into Fusion. References ru:Каго ja:カーゴ Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Norfair Category:Crateria Category:BSL Category:Sector 2 Category:Sector 4 Category:Sector 5 Category:Recurring Species Category:Hives Category:Lavalife Category:X